Let me heal your scars
by lilyflower991028
Summary: I didn't know if I could believe him. I didn't know if I wanted to believe him. Was he really the same person? Was he telling the truth? Or was he lying? "How do you know his name?" I asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Because I am " He said. I glared at him, unable to control my anger. "Liar."
1. Chapter 1: Different People

**Lilyflower991028: Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic, so you better enjoy. Kay~? Good!**

**Amu: Hey lily. Who are you talking to? **

**Lilyflower991028: To the audience, duh!**

**Ikuto: Shut up and get on with the story. I wanna see how this plays out.**

**Lilyflower991028: Fine, stray neko. Just warning you, if you ever speak to me like that again, this fanfic isn't going to turn out well. For YOU. **

**Ikuto: Okay okay, I understand.**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**Amu POV(point of view)**

I looked up dazily and realized I had fallen asleep. A countless number of people and vehicles passed me. How long had I been asleep? I hoped no one had noticed me uncomfortably squeezed into a narrow alleyway. I looked up at a black cat, its deep eyes boreing into me. I sighed and noticed how beautiful the night sky looked today. I turned to Ikuto and poked his face lightly.

"Wake up, I'm hungry," I said, still poking at his face. He only grunted and shifted a bit. I smiled gently. 'He looks so peaceful and child-like when he sleeps...' I thought to myself. This moment was nice and all, but my stomach was growling and I was worried I was going to faint before we got to eat any food.

"Amu..." I looked over at Ikuto. He was talking in his sleep. "Amu...what's wrong? Even though you're smiling...you look so sad..." I chuckled to myself as he said this. He was only this nice in his dreams.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hey Amu?" Ikuto asked, walking into my bedroom. I looked up and questioned him 'what's up' silently. I don't know why, but he paused before speaking up again. "Dinner's ready." I nodded in reply.

"What's for dinner?" I asked, trying to break the silence. Well, not like I really minded it because it wasn't awkward or anything.

"Just pasta with some chicken. You coming or not?" He asked, a smirk playing on his lips. I smirked back. 'This is the real Ikuto,' I thought. He walked out of the room and I followed.

**TIME LEAP! ^_^**

My phone started to ring. I checked the caller ID saw that Rima was calling. Probably about the party. I clicked the 'pick up' and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey, what's up Rima?" I asked.

"Hey there! I was just checking if you were still going to Kobi's party!" She sounded cheery as usual.

"Of course. You really think I'd back out of a party that big?"

"I thought that would be the reason you wouldn't go," she snickered. I laughed as well.

"Don't worry, I'm still going. What about Nagihiko? He has to be going if you are...right?" I couldn't see her, but I knew her face was red.

"Yeah, he's going. Anyways, Kobi said he was pretty happy when he found out that the idol of the school, Amu, was going to his party!" I laughed.

"I'm not an idol,"

"Yeah you are! Do you know how many people have asked you out? Heck, once a week a new guy comes along and confessess his 'undying love' for you. How cheesy can people get? But still, you refused all of them! Now it's just a competition of love to see who wins your heart first! But anyways, why DID you reject them all? Got a boyfriend from a different school or something?"

"Naw, nothing like that." For some reason, Ikuto popped into my head at that moment. 'Why am I even thinking about him?!' I thought silently. "I don't really know why I refused them."

"Seriously? You even rejected Tadase! Tadase fricking Hotori! You had a little crush on him, right? I thought you would be super happy. So why'd you reject him? Someone else on your minds right now?" She said playfully.

"No, not really. I'm just not ready for a relationship!" I said matter-of-factly. Rima laughed mischevioulsy.

"Amu...could it be that...you like Ikuto?!" I slammed the end call button. 'Why did she have to bring him up?!' I thought, my face slightly pink. 'I don't have feelings for Ikuto, so why doesn't she just cut it out?' I typed her number into the phone and waited for her to pick up. When she did, she was laughing like crazy. And I couldn't help but laugh with her.

I was a fairly normal child. Ami was my little sister, who lives with me now. I had normal parents and a normal life. Until I realised my life wasn't so great after all.

**FLASHBACK**

I heard a scream of pain. 'Mother?!' I thougth, panic coursing throught me. Even in my room, I could still hear the shouts.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" By the sounds of it, it was my father. I thought, it couldn't be him. I ran to my parent's room and swung the door open. My mother and father did not notice me. My mother was on the floor, her cheek bruised. I was about to run to her, when my father hit her again. By the intense and absolutely disgusting smell in the room, my father was filthy drunk. Ami was asleep in her room and I prayed to God that she didn't hear this.

"I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FUCKING HUSBAND! AND NOW YOU GO AND FUCKING CHEAT ON ME?! YOU FUCKING WHORE!" My father shouted, infuriated. If mother was cheating on him, I could understand why he would be angry, but he shouldn't have gone this far... My father-no, the horrible man-started kicking my mother. She was crying her eyes out, and my father was cursing at her to shut up. I wanted to run to my mother, hold her, tell her it would be ok, just like she would when I was scared. But I didn't. I watched, terrified and frozen. Until my dipshit of a father pulled out a knife. A very sharp one, at that. He started stabbing her, her blood oozing everywhere. Before they could notice me, I ran back to my room, hoping my father wouldn't see me or hear me.

"Fucking bitch," I heard him say. There was a scrapung sound, and I imagined him carrying her limp body down the stairs and into the dirt, where the evidence would be destroyed. Once I was certain he was outside, I panicked and ran out to Ami's room as fast as I could. I took her out of her cot and ran into the bathroom. Looking up at the small window, I didn't even know if I was breathing or not. I was just focusing on my one instinct at that moment: run. Run as far away as you can. And if you get caught, that man will kill you. I silently opened the window and scramble out, clutching onto Ami and wishing she was older than me. So she could comfort me. As soon as I got out, I started running like crazy. Ami was still asleep, thank god for that.

"We're going to be okay...we're going to be okay..." I chanted, moving a strand of hair off of Ami's face. I wasn' t sure if I was comforting her or myself.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

After that, I tried to get my relatives to let me live with them, or friends, for that matter. But all were intent on calling back home to see what had happened, so I said I was joking and just had a little petty fight. The nodded and I ran away, a small Ami resting in my arms. I tried to go to an orphanage, but after looking at a map of the town someone had dropped, their weren't any even remotely close. So I started living on the streets. That lasted for a bit. Then I met Ikuto. He was a stray cat, living on the streets just like me. We survived together. Then one day he got hit by a car-luckily a ambulence got their pretty quick-but I had to run away in case they tried to call my dipshit of a father or an orphanage. After that, Ikuto disappeared from my life.

And now here we are, ten years later looking at a 21 year old girl. I had a house now-some negotiator guy gave Ami and I enough money to get ourselves together, and he even gave me a job so that we could have a stable amount of money. The catch was the house didn't belong to me. And my job payed well, but wasn't that good. Our landlord hired me to be a 'maid', but luckily he doesn't call me that. I just do the chores around the house and cook him meals. He doesn't actually pay for my share of food, though. I have to pay the rent, and get food for myself. Of course if that weren't the case, he wouldn't of hired me, and he wouldn't have to pay me.

To my surprise, the landlord's name was Ikuto. I thought he was the Ikuto I had lost, but realised he looked different, and so was his last name. He had lighter blue hair than that Ikuto and his face seemed different too. And the landlord's last name was Tsukiyomi. That Ikuto's name was Ikuto Yamamoto. But just like that Ikuto, the landlord was also 3 years older than me. They seemed the same but were different. That much I knew.

* * *

**Lilyflower991028: well that wasn't so bad, was it?**

**Amu: I thought it was a bit depressing...**

**Ikuto: you still haven't realised it, Amu...**

**Amu: what?**

**Ikuto: nothing. Anyways REVIEW FOR MORE! ^_^**

**Amu: yeah, I'm kinda looking forward to seeing what happens next!**

**Lilyflower991028: cool! Anywayd R&R for more. I'm just winging it right now, so I haven't really got a plan for what's going to happen next. Let's hope it's good! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Party Gone Wrong

**Lilyflower991028: OKAY DOKAY don't you just love life? T-T I have no idea how to fricking upload new chapters so I hope this works... -.-'' **

**Amu: Do you even know what you're going to write?**

**Ikuto: I bet she doesn't. *snickers***

**Lilyflower991028: SHUT UP. Anyway, last chapter Ikuto TSUKIYOMI came into Amu's room. He said dinner's ready. I know I said Amu cooks the meals, I know, I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't realise and I'm not exactly bothered to go and change it. So just enjoy this chapter, ok? Good.**

**Ikuto: She has no idea what to write, she shouldn't of even bothered.**

**Lilyflower991028: OK THAT'S IT you are so dying in this fanfic.**

**Ikuto: Wait what?! No! You said there was supposed to be romance, right? I can't die!**

**Lilyflower9991028: You can. But I guess I'll spare you. Ok sorry guys, I'm rambling. Let's get on with the story.**

* * *

"Ouch!" I sighed and looked up at Rima. "Didn't I tell you to be more careful when brushing my air? You're going to pull it out of my scalp!" I snapped. Today was Kobi's party, and Rima was helping me get ready.

"Well excuse me! I'm not the one that created so many knots! Where did these come from, anyway?!" She said, continuing to vigorously brush my pink hair.

After she had finally stopped brushing and my head ached, she tied it into high ponytail.

"There, done!" She said, way too proud of herself. She had her curly hair let down, while wearing beautiful blue dress with sparkles and stopped just above her knees. Her shoes were blue as well, but a darker shade. Not only that, she was wearing a matching necklace with earrings. She looked stunning. With thirty minutes to go until the party, I hadn't even started going through the pile of dresses from my wardrobe and the ones Rima had bought.

"You bought so many dresses..." I said, looking at the pile.

"Well, if you don't want to keep some of them, I'll take them," she said.

**(A/N: Rima's not only more confident in this fanfic, she's tall. Well, taller than her anime character.)**

**SHORT TIME LEAP**

I walked out of the bathroom wearing a green mermaid dress. The bottom was just like a pencil skirt, which I wasn't very fond of. I squirmed a bit in the dress and looked at Rima. After a bit of thinking, she shook her head.

"Try on this one," she said, handing me a black sequinned dress with straps that criss-crossed at the back. I put it on and walked out. She gasped gleefully and handed me a beautiful silver necklace and matching earrings to wear. put the on, along with black pumps. She squealed.

"You look absolutely amazing! The boys will be staring at you more than usual!" She giggled, then smirked. "Especially Ikuto!" I playfully whacked the back of her head.

"Yeah right!" I said sarcastically. She laughed.

**ANOTHER SHORT TIME LEAP**

"We're leaving now," I said, knocking at Ami's door. She opened it and smiled.

"Ok, have a good time! She said. I smiled and she closed the door.

"I'm just going to take my own car, alright?" Rima said, without waiting for my reply. She knew I was obviously going to ride my beautiful, sleek, black motorcycle, and she didn't exactly like riding with me. I nodded in response to her and put on my helmet. I threw one leg over the motorcycle and revved the engine.

**ANOTHER FRICKING TIME LEAP GOD DAMN IT**** (GODHOWMANYSHORTTIMELEAPSCANBEINONEFANFIC)**

Just as Rima had said, the guys were drooling over me. Which was absolutely disgusting. If I even made eye contact with one of them, they'd take it as an advance and wink at me, or howl at me. I don't know why, but I looked around for...something. I spotted Ikuto. 'Guess he decided to attend, huh...' I thought. He noticed me staring at him and looked at me. I quickly avoided his gaze. Rima went over to Nagi and immediately started talking. I smiled gently. A hand landed on my shoulder and I flinched instinctively. The boy laughed and swivelled me around.

"Don't worry, it's just me!" He laughed again.

"Oh, hey Kobi..." I said.

"Oh come on, what's with that reaction? You're hurting my feelings!" I laughed nervously. Kobi had once asked me out, but I rejected him. It left him and his friends pretty shocked, since he was basically the most popular person in school. But he got over it pretty quick and started trying to 'win my heart over'. 'God this guy is persistent...' I thought.

"Did you want something with me?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to talk," he said. "By the way, where's your cute little sister? I did invite her, right?"

"Yeah, but today her friend from another school is coming over, so she couldn't make it," I replied.

"Oh, that's too bad..." He looked genuinely sorrowful.

"Hey Kobi! Why don't you stop flirting with your girlfriend and come over here?" Shouted one of his friends. He blushed slightly and gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I have to go now," he said. I waved my hand up and down.

"Don't worry about it!" I said, smiling. He walked back to his friends. I sighed. I don't know why, but that took a lot out of me. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of punch. I saw Rima talking to Nagi and smiled mischievously.

"Hey there, lovers," I said playfully. Rima looked over to me filling my cup up with punch and her face flushed pure red. I laughed and looked at Nagi, who was also embarrassed.

**(A/N: Obviously, Nagi and Rima are a couple. A little while ago Nagi finally told everyone Nadeshiko wasn't his twin and that he played both of them because he was raised as a girl.)**

"Where's Kobi? I thought for sure he would be all over you," she said.

"Good comeback, but his friends pulled him away."

"Why don't you get a boyfriend? Don't you like Tadase Hotori? That princely guy?" Nagi asked.

**(A/N: Tadase Hotori isn't friends with them. Not that he's their enemy, they just don't talk to him.) **

"Well, I had a little crush on him, but I'm not really looking for a boyfriend," I said.

"It's 'cause she has Ikuto!" Rima squealed.

"Like I said, Ikuto isn't my boyfriend and never will be!"

"Sure!" Rima said, sarcasm practically dripping off of her voice. I laughed.

"Whatever. I'll see you guys later, ok?" They nodded their heads and I walked out of of the kitchen.

**Ikuto POV**

'Where is she?' I thought, looking around the room. Before I had noticed it, she had disappeared from the room. 'Maybe I should go look around the house...' I thought. I walked into the kitchen and saw that friend of her's with the curly hair talking to her boyfriend. Without thinking, I walked over to her.

"Hey." She looked up.

"Oh, hey Ikuto," she said.

"You're Amu's friend, right?" I asked. She nodded. "Do you know where she is?"

"We saw her only a few minutes ago..." she said, worry crossing her face. "What happened? Is she alright?"

"I dunno, that's probably why I'm looking for her."

"Oh. Right," she said, laughing awkwardly. 'Damn this girl is weird...' I thought. "Why are you looking for her, anyway? Worried that your girlfriend is gonna go out with someone else?" She said, smirking.

"Shut up. I don't have feelings for her and never will. It's only if she gets hurt, I won't have a maid anymore."

"Right," she said sarcastically. "Well, I haven't seen her, so yeah." I walked out of the kitchen. 'What is that girl's problem? I told her I don't have feelings for Amu so she should just shut up,' I thought.

**Amu POV**

I glared at the guy. He just laughed humourlessly at me.

"You really think you can fight back?" Before I could run, he grabbed both my hands and pinned me to the wall.

"What do you want from me you bastard?!" I shouted.

"You always rejected people who confessed to you, right? I bet you've never had a boyfriend before!" He laughed. I didn't say anything; I just glared at him.

"So I bet you're a virgin! You look like one!" He laughed again. This time, it disturbed me immensely. Then I remembered that night.

**FLASHBACK**

"You sure this'll work?" I asked Natsumi. Natsumi was my friend who I met on the street, before I met Ikuto. She was holding onto a baby Ami. Luckily, she was awake but silent.

"Don't worry, it's worked before, right?" She said reassuringly.

"Yeah, but the people there were really kind! You really think these people will be the same? They look really sophisticated, you think they'd dirty their hands to look for a baby?!" I argued.

"Whatever, we should at least try!" The plan was that Natsumi would run in, pretending that Ami had been shot. I'd sneak in and steal whatever food I could, and when I finished I'd signal to her and she would 'realise' that Ami was ok and 'cry in relief'. I sighed and decided to do it, because I was so hungry.

**FLASHBACK TIME LEAP**

"That was delicious!" I exclaimed, without grabbing anyone's attention, just in case they saw us and knew we were homeless.

"Yep! Spanish food is definitely the best!" Natsumi agreed.

"I can't agree that it's the best. I definitely like sushi better! And especially tempura! Even if it's fish instead of prawn, or vegetables, it's still delicious!" Natsumi nodded. Suddenly, there was a gunshot and a woman screamed. And by the sounds of it, it was close to where we were. Natsumi grabbed my arm.

"Let's go!" She whispered. I nodded. We ran behind two big rubbish bins, like the ones found in schools. I peeked out and saw the man smash the woman into a wall. He vigorously ripped off the woman's clothes. Natsumi quickly pulled me into her chest before I could see anything else. Thre was a gunshot, and I was sure the woman had died. After a few moments, we thought the guy had already left. Just in case, we stayed hidden for a little bit more. Natsumi shifted uncomfortably, which was a bad move. She hit the bin in front of us, and I heard the man shout:

"WHO'S THERE?!" I peeked out again and saw him walking towards us. I looked over at Natsumi, whose eyes were filled with worry.

"I have to go out there..." she whispered.

"What?!" I protested.

"If I don't, he'll find both of us! It's better one of us gets hurt than both!"

"Then I'll go out there!" She looked at me and smiled, tears filling her eyes. Without arguing, Natsumi walked out. The man laughed. I peeked out. There were a few screams, a few gunshots, and that was it.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tears were already streaming down my eyes.

"Stop it!" 'What happened to Natsumi is going to happen to me...!' I thought. The guy was already halfway up my shirt.

"STOP IT!"

* * *

**Lilyflower991028: Hey guys! I hope this worked. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Amu: Hey, I'm not that weak!**

**Lilyflower991028: This is a fanfic, deal with it. Anyway, this wasn't too much off a cliffhanger, was it? School's going to start tomorrow, which really makes me depressed cause I won't have any time to write this fanfic. Plus, I have piano lessons starting up again. (I took a few months to rest after the exam). So yeah, I'll probably update each week the weekends. Like Saturday or something cause I have piano lessons on Sunday. **

**Ikuto: Review for more! Or just review, it doesn't really matter how many reviews there are, Lily'll still update. **


	3. Chapter 3: Traumatised

**Hey guys! (what, not used to me talking by myself?) So, bad news...you see, I have this thing called Writer's Disorder. Of course, it's not a real disease so stay calm. When I start to write a story, sooner or later I'll give up on it...whether it be near the end, or only 1 or 2 pages in. To tell you the truth, I've never finished a story in my life. Except for one, that is. It was my first story, so the 'disease' hadn't really spread to me yet. Anyway, I'm...giving up on this fanfic. Maybe sooner or later I'll have on-the-spot inspiration and start writing this again. Anyways, tell me if you really want me to keep this story, and I might spare it. After all, I have gotten a few followers. Oh, and by the way, I've started a new story called: 'Keep Your Friends Close and Your Enemies Closer'. Please read it! :) OK, enjoy!**

**Amu: Please, review!**

**Lilyflower991028: What the-?! Where'd you come from?!**

**Amu: *giggle giggle***

* * *

**Amu POV**

The door slammed open and a distressed Ikuto came in. When he saw us two, he stopped in his tracks. For a moment, this was all that happened.

Until Ikuto lunged at the guy and tackled him. I quickly moved out of the way and stared, a few tears still trickling down my cheeks. 'What is he doing here?' I though. I wanted to help, but it looked as if he could handle himself. He landed a few punches on the guy's cheeks, leaving them bruised and his mouth full of blood. He stood up. I thought for sure he was finished, but nooo, he had to land a few kicks to the guy's stomach as well, who was already curling up on the floor into a little ball.

He glared at Ikuto, telling him he would be back for revenge.

"You EVER touch her again, it's not just a beating you'll get!" He said through clenched teeth. I looked up at Ikuto with confusion swirling around my head. 'Why was he here?' 'Why does he care so much?' 'Why did he do this for a maid?' Were the thoughts going through my head at the moment. He turned around and looked at me, his face filling with different emotions. Relief, anger, regret, worry, hatred, and probably more I couldn't sight. 'How can someone have so many emotions at one time?' I thought. But I knew not all of those were directed at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked, genuinely worried. I nodded slowly. "Liar," he said, ruffling my hair. He pulled away and left a small tingling sensation, which made me blush. "You should probably go home, you look a mess," he said, grabbing my hand without my reply. We exited out the back, making sure nobody was there.

"What about m-my motorcycle?" I managed to stutter. He looked at it and thought for a while.

"It'll probably fit in the trunk of the car..." he said.

"What? N-no, that's alright! I'll just ride home, so you can go and have fun at the party," I said, already grabbing my helmet and putting it on.

But before I could attach the clips, he pulled it off and smiled gently, making me blush again.

"Don't worry, it's alright. I was thinking of going home anyway." He grabbed my hand and opened the door for me. I nodded a thanks and got in. Luckily, the drive on the way home was silent and there were no questions asked.

**Rima POV**

Now I was worried. Ikuto had come up to us, asking where Amu was. Which made me worried sick. I tried calling her countless times, but she wasn't answering. Either she was choosing not to answer, couldn't answer, or her phone was out of battery or something. I hoped for the latter.

**(A/N: If you don't know what latter means, it means the last option.)**

"I'll try to call her," Nagi said, putting his hand on mine and taking out his phone. He punched in her number. I waited anxiously. I couldn't hear the other side, but I knew she had answered by the look on his face.

"I'm Nagi, Rima's boyfriend, the one with her in the kitchen." "Oh, alright." "I see..." "Uh huh." "Yep. Thanks, I'll call her later." He said. He clicked the end call button. I looked at him hopefully. He smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, she's just at home. Ikuto took her there, and she's sleeping. I told him I'd call later," he said. I sighed in relief.

"Oh Amu, you have no idea how much we worry about you...you can tell us anything..." I muttered to myself, hoping somehow Amu would hear.

**Ikuto POV**

I hung up and looked at her. 'After what had just happened, she's sleeping peacefully...' I thought. I sighed and clenched my fist, remembering the bastard that had harmed her. He even made her cry, which hadn't happened in a long time. I sat down on the side of her bed and brushed a few strands of hair away. 'You don't understand how much you make me worry...' I thought. 'And you don't remember how much we spent together...those times...where you would think of me as 'Ikuto', not some sort of perverted landlord...ok, maybe I am perverted either way, but still...why don't you recognise me?'

"Help me..." She muttered. I looked up at her and realised the pain look on her face. 'Is she having a nightmare?' I wondered. She put her arms out, as if trying to grab someone. "Help...me..."

"Shh...it's alright, it's ok," I said, climbing into the bed and her arms. She smiled slightly and hugged me tight, making me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I felt my eyelids go droopy, and before falling into a nightmarish dream, I wished for her to remember me.

**Amu POV**

I was so warm and comfortable, I didn't even feel like waking up. I smashed a hand onto the alarm, making it stop its annoying ring. The covers felt even warmer today, but the sunlight beckoned me to wake. I had to go to university.

**(A/N: Amu wanted a different job, so Ikuto let her go to university without arguing.)**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked into the beautiful sunshine. 'Huh? Was my pillow always blue?' I wondered, still half asleep. 'What ever, it doesn't matter." That's what I thought...

Until a pair of arms hugged me tight. I knew something was wrong with that pillow.

"Ikuto?!" I exclaimed. He mumbled and turned on his back, still sleeping. 'I-I guess I should at least wake him up for his work...t-that's what a m-maid does, right?' I thought hesitantly, as I shook his shoulder. "Ikuto, wake up."

He grumbled and shifted back to his side. "Wake up." I said more firmly, still shaking him. He didn't give in. I sighed and decided not to bother.

* * *

**H-h-hey guys! So that was chapter 3...not too much of a cliffhanger. And some Amuto moments! Cute! So, tell me if you want me to continue, or I'll delete. :) **

**Amu: So, please review! Constructive comments are always appreciated!**

**Ikuto: So tell us what you really think!**

**Lilyflower991028: God damn it.**


	4. Chapter 4: My Fault

**Hey guys! Here it is, back by popular demand, Let Me Heal Your Scars! I actually got quite a few comments saying you guys wanted this to continue, and quite a few people had favourited it and started following it. (following it? That sounds weird.)**

**Amu: And we're back too, by popular demand!**

**Lilyflower991028: Well, not really by popular demand...**

**Amu: What?**

**Lilyflower991028: Nothing~!**

**Amu: Hey, where's Ikuto? I thought he would be meowing by now or something.**

**Lilyflower991028: Well...I told him a secret, and he's pretty mad about it...**

**Amu: Ooh, can I hear?**

**Lilyflower991028...Ok, but it's a really big secret... *whisper whisper***

**Amu: O.O WHAT?!**

**Lilyflower991028: What are you so mad for? You don't care, right~? You don't like him, do you?**

**Amu: ...**

**Lilyflower991028: Ok guys, that's all the clues you get. Anyways, I'm trying to write longer friggin chapters. So enjoy!**

* * *

**Amu POV**

As I was about to take off my shirt, I heard Ikuto mumble and felt my heart start to quicken. 'Ok, it's much safer in the bathroom,' I thought taking my clothes and running out of the bedroom.

**Ikuto POV**

The sunshine was making me uncomfortable. Sure, it was warm before, but now it was less...comfortable. I yawned and slowly opened my eyes, looking at the unfamiliar room. 'Oh right, last night..." I remembered. Then I realised that Amu had disappeared from my arms. I was slightly worried, but I knew she had to go to university. I sighed. 'Why does she want a different job? I thought this one was perfectly fine...' I thought, feeling my mood already get worse.

I yawned again, this time getting out of the bed. I stretched my arms and walked out the door.

Sure enough, Amu was awake and in the bathroom, probably changing or something. I walked down the stairs in hope to find something something to eat; maybe something to wake me up. I opened the cupboard. 'No cereal? That's strange...it was there yesterday," I thought. I looked through the fridge. Nothing...? Amu walked downstairs.

"Is something wrong?" She asked politely.

"There's no food."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded my head. She rummaged through the cupboards and the fridge and mumbled.

"You are right..."

'She speaks so formally...why can't she just be casual around me?' I thought sadly.

"Want to go to a restaurant?" I asked. I chuckled silently at her reaction. She looked speechless, her eyes wide and her mouth open. I had a sudden urge to rush to her lips, but pushed it back. If I did something like that...she would probably hate me. Or not return my feelings.

"If that is alright with you. I do not want you to use your money for me," she said, looking away.

"Don't worry, it's fine," I said reassuringly. She smiled at me, sending chills down my spine. "Does Ami want to come?"

Amu blinked at me, as if she had forgotten about her sister.

"O-oh, yeah, sure!" She nodded.

"Did somebody say my name?" Ami came down the stairs.

"How'd you hear me?" I chuckled, ruffling her hair. She giggled and smiled. "Want to go to a restaurant? There isn't any food left. Which is kinda strange..." I muttered the last bit. Ami's expression was unreadable for a moment as she looked away, but turned back and nodded her head.

**Ami POV**

I awkwardly avoided Ikuto's view and remembered what I had done. I turned back and nodded my head. He smiled. I looked over at Amu, who was obviously still clueless as to why Ikuto and I were so close.

I felt kinda sorry for Ikuto. He would never have a definite answer from Amu. He would either have to make her love him now, or make her remember him. But either way, Amu still liked that kiddy king, Tadase. But Tadase was in their way...both of them...Ikuto and Amu...

I sighed. It wasn't really Tadase's fault, so I had no reason to hate him. When would that dense Amu finally realise? Did she really not notice how similar the two Ikuto's were?

They're the same god damn people, Amu! Realise it, before Ikuto gives up on you...

I had tried to get them together by taking all the food out so they would spend more time together and go to a restaurant, but the plan had different endings. They would either get together, become great friends, or drift further apart.

**TIME LEAP**

**Amu POV**

I looked, awe-struck, at the food on the table.

"A-are you sure this is alright for me to eat um...s-sir?" I asked, unsure of what to call him. He nodded and smiled, sending this strange feeling inside me.

"Go ahead and eat," he said to Ami. She smiled and obliged, starting on her small bowl of chilli udon with pieces of pork. Ikuto started eating his soy udon, and I decided to oblige and start eating my loose udon with beef pieces. 'He's being strangely kind...' I thought. He would usually smirk, or at least pop out a snide remark. Was he thinking about...yesterday? I shuddered at the memory and decided not to think about it.

Ikuto called a waiter over.

"May we please have a jar of water, and three cups?" He asked. The waiter looked over at me, momentarily staring. Then he smiled at me, one they say 'could blind you'. I awkwardly smiled back. He looked at me like I was the cutest thing in the world. I felt...flattered, but disturbed.

"I'll be right back," he said, his smile growing even bigger. I don't know why, but I looked over at Ikuto. For help, maybe? But when I did, I found him looking out the window and seeming really pissed off.

"I-is something wrong, sir?" I asked him. He coldly glared at me.

"It's nothing," he said, turning back to the window like it was more interesting than me. 'Did I do something wrong?!' I thought, irritated and worried.

But I knew I couldn't say anything; he was giving me food and shelter. I had to be polite, or there wouldn't be anywhere to stay for Ami. I didn't want that kind of a life for her.

The waiter came back with the water and cups. He purposely brushed against me as he put the cup down.

"Oh, sorry," he smiled widely at me, making me squirm.

"Ok, I've had enough of this!" Ikuto shouted, making the waiter turn his attention to him. It made me less uncomfortable, but I could sense that something bad was going to happen.

The waiter only smirked, making Ikuto even more angry.

"Is something the matter?" He asked calmly, a smirk still glued to his face. Now everyone was watching us, which made me feel extremely embarrassed. But what could I do? Ikuto might not be happy with me if I interjected.

"Yeah. I want you to stop drooling over her!" Ikuto pointed at me. 'Huh?' I thought, looking up at him and the waiter.

"Drooling over her? Is there something wrong with greeting my customers with a smile? I don't think I need to be scolded over being nice to her," the waiter said. Now he was getting irritated.

"Oh, whatever! It was pretty damn obvious you were flirting with her!" Ikuto shouted. I felt helpless. 'What am I supposed to do?' I thought.

"Oh? And why do you care? Are you her boyfriend or something? By the way she was speaking with you, I highly doubt it," said the waiter, his smirk returning to his face.

Ikuto raised a fist, and I just stood still. What was this feeling?

"Alright, children, that's enough," Ami interjected. I blinked at her. She smiled at me reassuringly, and I couldn't help but feel she was the older one.

"Children?!" The waiter and Ikuto turned to glare at her.

"Yes, children. Cause if you weren't children, you would've been more mature and settled this like adults. Creating a scene isn't exactly mature, if you ask me," Ami said, pointing at the rest of the customers.

"Tch. Whatever. Let's go, Amu, Ami," Ikuto said, grabbing my hand, Ami following us.

"Iku...to..." I said hesitantly. As we drove off, he sighed. I wanted to say something, I really did, but I didn't think he wanted to hear it from me.

**TIME LEAP**

Ikuto got out of the car, followed by Ami and me.

"Ikuto...w-what was that all about?" I managed to stutter. He sighd and rubbed his temples with one hand.

"Are you really sure you don't know?" He asked, glaring at me. 'D-did I do something wrong?' I thought.

"I-I don't kn-know..." I said, squirming.

"It was your fault too, you know!" Ikuto said, his voice getting louder.

"Wh-wha-"

"He was all over you, and you didn't do anything! Why didn't you stand up for yourself? I know it was his fault, but it was partly yours as well!"

"Ikuto!" Ami said, trying to stop him. I don't know why, but water started dripping down my cheeks.

"I'm s-sorry..." I managed through sobs. Before he could say anything else, I ran up the stairs and closed my bedroom door, sliding down to the floor and remembering horrible memories.

**Ikuto POV**

"He was all over you, and you didn't do anything! Why didn't you stand up for yourself? I know it was his fault, but it was partly yours as well!" I shouted. I knew it wasn't Amu's fault, but I couldn't help myself. And then she started crying.

"Ikuto!" Ami shouted at me. I immediately regretted it.

"I'm s-sorry..." Amu almost whispered. I reached for her.

"A-" she ran up the stairs and shut her bedroom door. Ami glared at me and ran towards Amu's bedroom. I sighed. 'Why did I do that?' I thought.

**Ami POV**

I glared at Ikuto. 'That idiot!' I thought, irritated. I clenched my fist and ran up to Amu's room. 'He had no idea! He has no idea how much she went through! Can't he be at least a little bit considerate?! I thought he went through the same things, but I guess he's just an idiot!' I thought. I knocked softly on Amu's door.

"Big sis?" I asked gently. I could her her sobbing. 'That day hasn't vanished from her mind yet...' I thought, understanding her pain.

"She's up there now...she'll be alright...I know...that she's resting in peace," I whispered, hoping that Amu would hear me.

**FLASHBACK**

**Amu POV**

Their footsteps were getting louder. Why were we being chased? Were they going to kill us?

"A cornfield! Let's go!" Saki whispered to us, running in. Ami and I followed, hoping we would lose the men and get out safely. Saki gripped Ami's hand tightly.

"The cornfield! Let's go, men!" One of the men shouted. I looked back and saw their flash lights shining so close to us. I picked up my speed and turned back around. My eyes widened. 'Crap!' I thought. I had lost them.

'Where are you? Saki, Ami?' I thought, getting worried. All I had done was look back, and now I had lost them. Great. A flash light was getting closer to me. I spotted a tractor and dove behind it.

I found a sword. 'A sword?' I thought, confused. I guess this place had...an interesting past. The voices were getting closer, and the light was right behind me.

I started trying to pull out the sword. The flash light was getting closer. Much closer. 'Get out, damn it!' I thought. The person was right behind me now. 'Get out!'

* * *

**Lilyflower991028: Hey guys! Not much off a cliffhanger, was it? I think...**

**Ami: Damn that Ikuto Tsukiyomi!**

**Amu: *Sob sob* It's fine...Ami...**

**Lilyflower991028: It's fine?! Ikuto, get your ass out that corner and apologise!**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Amu: *sob sob* Saki...I'm so sorry...It was my fault, so I understand...**

**Ami: Sh...it's alright, it was a mistake. I'm sure Saki understood. Plus, she's living a happier life now. She's resting in peace.**

**Lilyflower991028: ...I'm sorry Amu...for making you go through so much.**

**Amu: Don't worry about it...**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Amu: Review...**


	5. Chapter 5: Suicide

**Lilyflower991028: Hey guys! I was feeling really happy today, so I decided to start the next chapter straight away!**

**Amu: *sniff sniff***

**Ikuto: ...**

**Ami: ...**

**Lilyflower991028: Oh god it's the silence. Pray for me, friends.**

* * *

**Ami POV**

"Amu, you're going to be late for uni..." I said, still knocking on her door. No answer. 'She probably wants to be alone right now...' I thought, and walked reluctantly back to my own room.

**Ikuto POV**

I was going to be late for work, and I didn't want to deal with Amu or Ami. I grabbed my keys and left the house, trying to ignore the spreading guilt in my chest.

**Amu POV FLASHBACK CONTINUED**

'Get out you damn sword!' I thought. It finally budged. I pulled it out. The person was right behind me now, the flash light practically in my face.

I stood up and swung the sword blindly. As the flash light fell to the floor, I opened my eyes. And wished I hadn't. I gasped.

There on the floor, to my horror, was a bloody Saki. I almost vomited, but stopped myself.

"S-saki!" I exclaimed. The men had gone. There weren't any more flash lights shining the area.

"You...bitch..." she said to me in a hoarse voice. I covered my mouth to stop myself from screaming.

"S-saki, I didn't mean-" I started.

"I knew you always hated me," she interjected. "You were jealous. That Ami and I had such a close relationship. You fucking bitch...this is all **your fault.**" she said.

"No Saki, that's not it!" I said.

"Saki, did you find her?" Ami walked through the corn, her eyes growing wide as she saw me and Saki.

"W-what happened?!" She asked, kneeling beside Saki.

I knew that Saki was dead now. It made me regret living.

"I-I found her like this...!" I said. 'Why am I lying? It would be better if Ami hated me and left me. It would be better for both of us.' I thought.

"Oh god, Saki..." Ami said softly, taking Saki's hand. "You didn't deserve to die..." she whispered.

"Ami..." I just wanted to die. I wished I was never born. It was my fault...my fault...my...fault...

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I let out a wobbly sigh. Everything was always my fault. I always brang sorrow to the people who knew me.

I was going to be late for university. I stood up and dragged myself to my mirror. I was a mess. I grabbed some tissues and wiped away the tears. Why was I crying? It was my fault. I had no reason to cry.

I walked to the door and reluctantly opened it. I started walking towards the bathroom, when I was stopped in my tracks.

Ami grabbed my arm and pulled me in her room.

"A-ami?!" I exclaimed. I didn't want her to see me like this.

She closed the door. And looked up at me.

Those eyes...I couldn't explain them, but it made me feel...weird. And I also couldn't explain why I burst into tears.

Ami rubbed my back and led me to her bed. I lied down and continued to sob.

"Sh...sh...it's alright, it's not your fault. Nothing is your fault," she said. She started to sing **that **song. The one that our mother used to sing when we were in pain.

I remember tears streaming down your face,

when I said I'll never let you go.

When all those shadows almost killed your light...

I remember you say,

don't leave me here alone...

But all that's dead and gone and passed,

tonight...

Just close your eyes,

the sun is going down.

You'll be alright,

No one can hurt you now.

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound...

As she softly sang the song to me, I started to drift off into dream land.

**DREAM **

I opened my eyes and found myself in lying a beautiful field of flowers, the song Ami had sung to me was playing magically in the background. I sighed happily and listened to the beautiful song.

Until everything started to turn black.

I wanted to stand up and run, run away from the dark, but I couldn't even move.

"It's all your fault. Why did I have to die?" said a sad, almost revengeful voice. And I knew straight away who it was.

"Saki?!" I exclaimed. She walked over to me, tears in her eyes. She was holding a knife in her hand.

"If it's you, God will be able to forgive me," she said, bringing the knife down into my chest.

I screamed, the pain absolutely unbearable. But I wasn't dying. Which was even worse. Saki disappeared and was replaced by...Ami? She was also crying, holding a knife.

"Saki was my best friend...she was like sister to me! She was an even better sister than you. It's all your fault. I wished you had died instead," she said, bringing down her knife into my gut. I screamed again.

Then she was replaced by Ikuto. And guess what? He was also holding a knife. I waited for him to say something. Anything, anything would be better than this.

But he didn't. He just brought the knife down to my throat.

**END OF DREAM **

I jolted up, screaming my head off. Ami was sleeping next to me.

She woke up, still half asleep.

I was panting, the pain strangely felt in my chest and gut.

Ami rubbed my back, calming me.

"Sh, sh...it's alright, it's fine, it was just a bad dream," she said. My eyes were puffy from crying, and I was hiccuping.

"It wasn't just a bad dream...it was true..." I said softly.

"What...?" Ami asked.

"It's all true. It's all my fault..." I said. I didn't feel sorry for myself. It wouldn't right if I did. Because if it's my fault, what right did I have?

"What? No, it's not your fault! What are you talking about?" Ami asked. I could feel the colour drain from my eyes. I didn't deserve to live.

**Ami POV**

This was troubling me. Amu didn't even look alive anymore. Her eyes were dark, the gold disappearing quickly. 'Oh god, what do I do?' I thought desperately.

"I can't do this alone..." I said, picking up my phone and dialling a number.

"Hey Rima. Uh uh uh! Don't ask any questions. I just need you to get here. Quickly." I then dialled Ikuto.

"Oi." "I don't care if you're at work! Get your ass down here!" I shouted, hanging up. I turned back to Amu and prayed to God she was alright.

She stood up.

"Amu...?" I asked. She didn't answer.

She opened the door and walked downstairs.

"Amu, what are you doing?" I asked, running after her. She wasn't answering me.

She walked into the kitchen. And to my horror, she grabbed a knife. I ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"What the heck are you doing?!" I shouted. She turned to face me, emotionless.

"I don't deserve to live. I know this is selfish, but to repay for my sins, I'll give my life," she said. There wasn't even any emotion in her voice.

'Oh god Rima, get here already!' I thought. As if the God had listened to my prayers, Rima burst through the door and ran to us.

"Amu!" She shouted. Nagi followed her into the kitchen where we were.

But that didn't stop Amu. I didn't loosen my grip on her arm, and Rima also grabbed her.

"Amu, stop!" She shouted. But Amu wasn't listening to us. 'Ikuto, where are you?!' I thought desperately. Even if we tried our best, I had an inkling that Amu wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

* * *

**Lilyflower991028: Hey guys! You happy I left you on a cliffhanger? ;)**

**Amu: I don't deserve to live...**

**Ami: God damn it...Ikuto get your ass here!**

**Rima: Amu, please, stop it!**

**Nagi: What's going on with her? Why isn't she listening to us?!**

**Lilyflower991028: ...ugh this is awkward...Oh, by the way, I was crying at the end of this chapter. Why? Because I felt I could really understand how Amu felt. I felt like everything was always my fault. And not only I said that, everybody else said it. Or at least implied it. But I'm not supposed to complain about how sad life is, because it isn't. For me, that is. I have a loving family and great friends. (Ok, so some of my friends are now my enemies, but whatever...) So if I complain, I'm just being a-please forgive my language-bitch. Sigh. Review please. Sorry if the chapter isn't really that long.**

**Ami: the song i sang is called Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift.**


	6. Chapter 6: Death is Cold

**Lily: Hey guys. **

**Amu: What's wrong, lily? You're usually so excited about writing fanfiction!**

**Lily: Well, first, I'm finding it difficult to tell the difference between each fanfic, because I'm writing 3 fanfics at a time.**

**Amu: Oh...is that all?**

**Lily: No. If that was all, you really think I would be this depressed?**

**Amu: I guess not.**

**Lily: I tripped at school on Friday and messed myself up pretty bad.**

**Amu: Ouch...**

**Lily: And I'm dreading taking a bath. Yesterday I didn't have to, but today I do. It's gonna hurt like hell... -.- Also, there are bandages in the cupboard, you know, like the ones you see in anime?**

**Amu: Yeah?**

**Lily: And I wanna use them to wrap my wound...but I don't know if I'm allowed to...T-T**

**Amu: When anyone puts those kind of bandages on, they always look cool!**

**Lily: Yeah...and I like looking cool...**

**Amu: ^_^''**

* * *

**Ami POV**

"Amu!" I practically whined.

"What's wrong with her?" Nagi asked worriedly.

"I-I-I dunno!" I said. 'Ikuto, where the heck are you?!' I thought, looking at the clock.

**Ikuto POV **

'What the heck was that about?' I wondered, putting the phone down. I sighed. 'Should I really go? They probably don't want to see me...'

There was a knock on my office door.

"Come in," I said. Kukai opened the door.

"Hey man!" He said, grinning.

"Hey."

"What's wrong? You seemed depressed."

"That's cause I am, what do you think?"

"Lol, chill dude! What happened?"

"Got a call."

"...and...?"

"It was from Ami."

"Ami?"

"It's Amu's sister, don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah! So, what'd she say?"

"Something about Amu."

"You sure are giving me a TON of information, Ikuto."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Cause I'm Amu's friend as well!"

I shot Kukai a glare. He laughed nervously.

"So? What happened?" He asked.

"I dunno. She just said to get back to the house quickly."

"So all this time you were wasting, you didn't even know what was happening?!"

"Yeah." Kukai face-palmed himself.

"Well, what are you still doing here? I'll give the boss your note of absence, so you should go back to the house."

"I probably shouldn't..." I said, looking out the second-story window.

"What? Why? If Ami had to call you, and she didn't tell you what was going on, it's probably really urgent!" Kukai gasped. "Maybe Amu tried to suicide?!"

I stood up and slapped him right across the face, glaring at him.

"Thanks for giving in a note of absence for me," I said, grabbing my coat and running out the door.

**Kukai POV **

Ikuto slapped me across the face. 'Guess I kinda deserve this...' I thought.

"Thanks for giving in a note of absence for me," Ikuto said, grabbing his coat and running out the door. I burst into laughter as soon as he left the room.

"Ikuto, when will you realise?" I sighed, but a smile was on my face. "When will you realise your true feelings?" Grinning, I walked out of his office and started on his note of absence.

**Ikuto POV **

She couldn't of tried to suicide. She can't be trying to suicide.

At least...that was what I was trying to persuade myself of.

I sped off down the road, not caring if I passed red lights or went over the speed limit.

'Damn that Kukai...If he didn't open that stupid mouth of his, I wouldn't be worrying!' I thought, gripping onto the wheel so hard my knuckles turned white. I skid around a corner, almost smashing into the car in the other lane.

It honked at me, but I wasn't listening. But then something caught my attention.

There was a deafening siren coming from behind me, and my car lit up blue and red.

Damn the police.

**Ami POV **

"Nagi, can you grab onto her arm for me? I'm going to call Ikuto!" I said. Nagi nodded as I took out my phone and dialled Ikuto's number.

'Come on Ikuto...come on...' I prayed.

The phone rang.

Rima was already sobbing.

Nagi was shouting.

My ears were ringing. I wasn't sure if it was the phone or not.

I looked over at Amu, Rima and Nagi, who seemed to move in slow motion.

'Ikuto...!'

"The number you have cal-" I slammed the end call button in frustration.

"Ugh, god damn it!" I shouted, slamming my fist into the wall.

"Amu! Please stop it!" Rima shouted, crying into Amu's shoulder.

Amu had no reaction to the things around her. She was putting up a pretty good fight; she was pulling against Rima and Nagi with the knife in her hand.

"What the hell is she doing?!" I shouted.

It was too much.

Looking at her emotionless face, I couldn't stop the tears from spilling out.

**Ikuto POV **

I tried to ignore the police car gaining on me.

"Stop the car!" The man shouted on the speaker. "Pull over, and we might let you go!"

"I don't have fucking time for this!" I shouted, pressing my foot harder onto the acceleration.

"Sir! Stop the car and pull over!" The speaker shouted.

I turned around and tried shouting to them.

"I can't!" I turned back around.

And was met with the hard, rough concrete.

**Ami POV **

I tried to call Ikuto again.

The phone rang. Every time, it was like waiting a century for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Um...this isn't Ikuto...is it?" I asked. The voice was different, much too different.

"No, this isn't Ikuto, sorry. Who is this?"

"I'm Ikuto's friend. My name Is Ami Hinamori," I replied. "Did something happen to Ikuto?"

The man hesitated.

"Well...you see, Ikuto...he got into a car accident."

**Ikuto POV **

I waited.

And waited.

And waited, for the pain to come.

In this dark, dark world, there was nothing.

And then the pain finally came.

The black turned a colourful red, stinging my eyes.

No...stinging my entire body.

The pain was even worse than I anticipated.

But where's the screaming?

Why can't I scream?

Why can't I scream and make the pain softer?

Why can't I just die?

"Because you still have a job to do."

But I can't think of anything else I need to do...

"Are you sure?"

Yes...

"Then you care for no one other than yourself."

**Ami POV **

"O-oh, I see..." I stuttered. "Well, thank you for telling me, I'll try to get there as soon as possible." I hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Nagi asked.

"I-Ikuto got into an accident..." I replied. Amu turned to face me as soon as I said that.

"Ikuto...?" She asked. She turned back around.

**Amu POV **

"Ikuto...?" I asked.

An accident...

'If you die, maybe you will be able to see him.'

Yes...maybe I will be able to be with him...

'Yes, you will be. So it's ok to die now. Don't fight against yourself.'

I see...alright...

**Ami POV **

My eyes widened as I saw Amu plunge the knife into her chest.

I covered my mouth to stop myself from screaming.

"N-n-n-no way..." I whispered.

I stood there, frozen.

Amu dropped to the floor, blood covering her face, her clothes, everywhere.

I felt someone shake my shoulders.

"Ami! Ami!"

'This can't be happening...sis...'

"Ami!" The person screamed again.

I snapped back to my senses and saw Rima screaming at me.

"Call the ambulance! Now! Ami!" She shouted. I blinked a few times at her, then quickly nodded and dialled the ambulance with shaky hands.

**TIME LEAP **

I sobbed into my sister's chest.

Rima and Nagi sat on the other side, huddled together.

"Big sis..." I whispered through sobs. I sighed and grabbed some tissues, composing myself. "I'm going to see Ikuto, alright?"

Rima and Nagi nodded grimly. I exited the room and headed for Ikuto's room.

Once I reached it, I opened the door and peeked in. Ikuto was sleeping on the far side of the room, bandages around his head.

I walked over to him and sat down in one of the chairs.

'He hasn't had any visitors yet?' I thought.

Suddenly, a brunette walked in. He blinked at me, then sat down.

"Who may you be?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said.

"I'm Ami. Are you Ikuto's friend?"

"Ami? Ikuto told me about you. You're Amu's sister, aren't you?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm Kukai, Ikuto's co-worker."

"I see. Do you know how he got into a car accident?"

Kukai looked away for a moment, then looked back at me.

"It was probably my fault..." He laughed nervously. "You see, when he told me about you calling, I thought it must've been pretty serious. Then I said...that maybe..." He hesitated a bit. "That maybe Amu had committed suicide..."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry!" He clapped his hands together and bowed his head down.

"So he rushed home? Or at least tried to?"

"Yeah, probably..."

"Hey...how come I didn't see any visitors for him? Where are his parents? And friends?"

"Well..." Kukai thought for a moment. "He has a bit of a complicated past..."

"Oh...I see. What about other co-workers?"

"I dunno."

"Are you his only friend?"

"I'm not really sure if he sees me as a friend, but I guess you could say I am the only one who talks to him normally."

"Normally?"

"You know, like outside of work kinda conversations."

"Oh. Um...would it be rude to ask what happened to him? In the past, I mean."

"Hm...I don't really know that much myself. All I know is that he doesn't really open up to anyone, even his friends..."

"I see..."

**Amu POV **

'Where is this?'

"What does it feel like?"

'It feels...cold and lonely...'

"It is death."

**Ikuto POV **

'The pain won't stop...'

"That is how humans repay for their sins. God created pain-for those who sin."

'I sinned?'

"Yes, you did. Do you not remember?"

'No...I never did anything wrong...'

"You are too full of yourself for your own good. That, in itself, is already sinning."

'Full of myself? What do you mean?'

"To accept to have sinned, is to be an honest person. One who believes they are honest, are the ones who have sinned the most. This is how you will pay."

'But...this...I didn't...'

"Believe that you did. Or else the pain will never cease."

'How can I believe something that isn't true?'

"...I see. This is your answer. I would say I was sorry, but God has already forgiven me for leaving you."

'What?'

"You will suffer for eternity, until you can admit to yourself."

'Admit to myself?'

"Goodbye."

'What do you mean? Wait!'

It was then that the pain hit me.

And if I didn't figure out what that person meant, it wouldn't end anytime soon.

**Amu POV **

'Death...'

The word echoed in my mind.

'Am I already dead?'

'Then where is the pain?'

'Is this really death?'

'And why do I feel...regret?'

The darkness suddenly turned into a blinding light. I tried to shut my eyes, but I couldn't.

'W-what is this?'

I appeared on a street full of cars and people. I looked down and saw I was dressed in shorts and a plain black  
t-shirt.

Suddenly, a car skid around the corner, almost knocking another car over. I moved back away from the road, hoping the crazy driver wouldn't hit me.

But what I saw surprised me.

Ikuto was in the driver's seat.

I called out his name, even waved my arms around. But he didn't see me. In fact, no body took any notice of me.

A police car followed Ikuto's car, telling him to stop.

I ran after them.

But before I could know what was happening,

Ikuto slammed into a wall.

**Ikuto POV **

I opened my eyes...and ended up back at the house.

I looked around, just to make sure. And everything was identical.

"Why am I here?" I whispered.

I walked into the kitchen.

And saw Amu holding a knife.

"Amu?!" I exclaimed. Rima, Nagi, and Ami were also there.

Ami was calling someone.

Rima was holding Amu's arm...crying her eyes out.

Nagi was also holding one of Amu's arms.

I ran up to them.

"What's going on?!" I asked. No one answered me. In fact, no one seemed to notice me. I walked in front of Amu.

And to my horror, there was no colour in her eyes.

They were blank, dark orbs staring into nothingness. The honey golden colour was gone, replaced with a black so dark it sent shivers down my spine.

Ami hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Nagi asked.

"Ikuto...got into an accident..." Ami replied.

"What? No, I didn't! I'm right here!"

"Ikuto...?" Amu asked, turning her head to look at Ami. But before anyone said anything, Amu turned back around.

I couldn't do anything. No one was taking notice of me.

And before I could figure out what to do, or what was happening,

Amu plunged the knife into her chest.

**Ami POV **

"How's your sister?" Kukai asked.

"She's...not so good," I replied.

"Oh...I'm sorry..."

"No, it's not your fault."

"Can I see her?"

"Eh? U-uh, I guess..."

"Oh, if I can't it's alright..."

"Oh, no, it's perfectly fine." We stood up and went to Amu's room. I opened the door, and nodded at Nagi and Rima, who nodded back.

"Who's this?" Nagi asked.

"I'm Kukai, Ikuto's co-worker. It's nice to meet you," Kukai said, holding out his hand. Nagi shook it and forced a smile. "Is this Amu?"

I nodded and gestured for him to sit down.

"Is her hair naturally pink?" he asked. I nodded. "It's nice." I forced a smile.

"Thanks," I said.

"Um...would it be rude to ask what happened to her?" He asked. I giggled. "What?"

"That's exactly what I said to you," I said.

"Really?" He asked, but he was smiling. I nodded.

"Anyway, you were kind of right," I said.

"About what?" He asked.

"Amu...she did try to suicide."

* * *

**Lilyflower991028: Hi hi!**

**Amu: *the person you are looking for is unavailable right now***

**Ami: ^_^'' Hi guys!**

**Lily: Not much of a cliffhanger today.**

**Ami: Yep! Oh, is your wound healing?**

**Lily: Yeah. My mother said I might not have to go to school tomorrow. But my wound is healing pretty quickly, considering I started this chapter yesterday.**

**Ami: Took ya 2 days?**

**Lily: Yeah, I usually take more than one day to write a chapter. But in that 2 days, I only use 2 hours or so.**

**Ami: I see. Intense chapter, by the way!**

**Lily: I know, right?**

**Ami: Review! :)**

**Rima and Nagi: We were in the chapter but we weren't in the outro?**

**Lily and Ami: See you guys next time!**

**Rima and Nagi: Hey! **


	7. Chapter 7: The Same People

**Lily: Fuck my life.**

**Ami: What's wrong?**

**Lily: I started writing this chapter and then suddenly I'm back at the document manager, and the whole text is gone. Fucking hell. Pisses me off. I had written quite a lot, too!**

**Ami: ^_^'' U-um...poor you...**

**Lily: Sigh. Anyways, homework suddenly piled up, sorry I couldn't really update every day or at least every 2 days. I'll try bettteeerrrr! ;) Also, has Utau been introduced yet? Cause I'm not bothered to check. I did skim through the chapters, though. I didn't see her name, but sorry if Utau has been introduced.**

**Ami: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ami POV **

"Amu...she did try to suicide," I said. Kukai's eyes widened.

"I-I'm sorry..." he said.

"No, it's not your fault. It's her own fault," someone said. I gasped.

"Utau!"

**Amu POV **

I was back at the field of flowers.

"Amu," someone said. I turned around.

"Ikuto-san?"

"I-" he started.

"I'm sorry!" I interjected, bowing down.

"What?"

"Y-you're right. I should take care of myself more. That's why...I'm moving out at the end of the week," I said.

'No! That's not what I meant!'

"I probably won't ever see you again...but thank you for everything..." I said, feeling the tears already coming.

'What the hell am I doing?! Stop!'

"Goodbye," I said, turning around and walking away. I hoped that Ikuto would grab my arm or something and stop me from going, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. He probably didn't want to see me anyway.

"Amu." I stopped at the firmness of his voice.

"Yes, is something the matter?" I asked, plastering on the best fake smile I could.

"You should take care of yourself more? What a liar," he said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"What a liar," he said, louder this time. "If you really are going to take care of yourself more, why aren't you standing up for yourself?"

"What...?"

"Even if it's me, you should still stand up for yourself. You can hit me, take all your anger out on me. I just...don't want to see you this way," he said.

I laughed humourlessly.

"What do you want me to say? Thank you? I'll stay? Don't kid yourself," I said. "I bring sadness to all those around me. It would be better if I stayed away from you," I said, giving him the coldest glare I could. It would be easier for him if he hated me. "Take care of Ami for me. But don't tell her the whole thing. I don't want to drag her down with me."

There were footsteps coming towards me, but I didn't run.

Arms slid around my neck. They were so warm and welcoming.

"Amu...let's start over. My name is Ikuto Yamamoto," he said. My eyes widened.

I hit him away, making him fall over.

"How the heck do you know his name?!" I shouted.

"I am him," he said again.

"Shut up! What gives you the right to use his name, anyway?! You're nothing like him," I said.

He stood up and suddenly something pushed against my lips. It was warm, yet cold and distant. It was soft, yet slightly forced.

But it was wonderful.

I pushed up against the other pair of lips.

A groan exited a mouth. I opened my eyes to see blue hair.

'Yamamoto...?' I thought.

"Amu..." he said. I gasped and pushed the man away. It wasn't Yamamoto.

"Why'd you do that?!" I shouted.

"Like I told you, I am Ikuto Yamamoto."

**Ami POV **

"Utau!" I exclaimed. She was standing at the door with her arms folded.

"It's her fault Ikuto is in the hospital. That filthy bitch," she said.

"Utau!" Rima shouted, standing up from her chair. "She didn't do anything to you! What the fuck gives you the right to speak about her like that?!"

"You know Rima, I'm really sick of you sticking up for your friends and nobody else," Utau said, glaring. "It's true, you know. It is her fault. She's so full of herself. You may not believe it now, but you'll realise just how much of an attention whore she is."

"Shut up!" Rima shouted.

"She's just a stupid girl. No one cares about her anyway. She can die, for all I care," Utau said.

"SHUT UP!" Rima shouted again.

"She thinks she can repay for her sins with her life, huh? How stupid. She's worthless, so I highly doubt she's repayed for her sins. In fact, she's sinned so much, it'd be impossible for her not to rot in hell," Utau said.

Rima walked up and punched Utau in the face, making her fall to the floor. Rima kneeled on top of her and punched her again.

"What the fuck's your problem?!" She shouted, punching Utau again.

"Rima!" Nagi exclaimed. He ran over and grabbed her, pulling her away from Utau. Rima got in a few more punches before she was pulled away from Utau.

"Let me go! Aren't you angry to?! Didn't you hear what the fuck she said?!" Rima screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"I am angry, all right? But I need you to calm down!" Nagi said. I clenched my fist.

"Get out of here, Hoshina. Go and jump off a cliff, for all I care. It doesn't matter, since you probably won't be singing for a while," I said, looking at her bruises. She glared at us.

"It really is her fault. But I guess her friends are just as stupid as her," Hoshina said. I didn't want to call her by her first name.

"Ikuto's gonna puke when he sees you. So sorry your hard work didn't pay off," I said, glaring.

"You bitch!" She shouted.

"Hoshina-san, I think it's best if you left," Nagi said. He was calm, but he was glaring as well, holding a sobbing Rima in his arms. With one last glare, Utau stood up and left the room, muttering to herself.

Rima jumped out of Nagi's arms and ran over to Amu, still sobbing.

"Sorry, Amu...you didn't need to hear that..." she said through sobs.

I gave Nagi a sad look who returned it.

Why was this happening?

**Amu POV **

"Liar," I said. "Yamamoto is **nothing **like you."

"That's not a good reason to say I'm not him. Because I am," Ikuto said. "You may not believe me, but I am."

"Prove it," I said.

"I confessed my love to you the day we separated," he said.

**FLASHBACK **

"It's pretty nice out today," Ikuto said, looking out the window.

**(A/N: This is Ikuto Yamamoto.) **

"Yeah!" Ami said, smiling.

"It is pretty sunny," I said, forcing a smile.

"Hey, wanna go somewhere?" Ikuto asked, smirking.

"Sure?" I replied hesitantly. Ikuto jumped out of the hospital bed. It had only been a few days since he was hospitalized, and I was still telling the nurses I was his sister. "Wait, are you even allowed to walk yet?!"

"I wants to go too!" Ami said.

"Sorry, Ami, but this is a grown up talk, OK?" he said, smiling and grabbing my arm. "Anyway, let's go!"

Ami pouted and sat down in her chair. We ran out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"That's a secret!" He said, poking his tongue out and winking. I blushed at the gesture, but he didn't seem to notice.

He led us to a flight of stairs. I couldn't even see the top.

"A-are we seriously going to climb up to the top?!" I asked. Ikuto nodded. "Nooooo!"

He pulled me up and we started running.

**SHORT TIME LEAP **

"I can't...go...on!" I said, breathless.

"Come on, slowpoke! We're almost there!" Ikuto said.

"Slowpoke? You're panting as well!" I retorted.

"Shut up and get up here," Ikuto said, but he was smiling. I caught up to him. "Ready?" I nodded.

He opened the pair of doors in front of us.

I was met with a blinding light, which I realised was the sun.

"W-what is this...?" I asked. I gasped as I looked at the scenery before me.

"Do you like it?" Ikuto asked.

"...wow..." I said quietly.

"I take that as a yes," Ikuto said, laughing.

"I never knew there was rooftop garden in the hospital..." I said.

There was a square-ish dome going all around the rooftop. The flowers created a scent I couldn't describe that sent a warm feeling inside me. And everything was absolutely beautiful.

"Ikuto..." I said.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Today...I...I have to leave today. I can't keep up like this. Some time or another, the hospital workers will realise I'm not really your sister. Pink hair and blue hair? Get real. Anyways...I can't stay. I'm sorry, Ikuto...I really don't want to do this, but I have to. For you and me," I said, smiling.

Ikuto looked at me sadly.

"I...I understand. But I guess it still hurts," he said, pulling me in for a hug. I hugged him back tightly, a tear slipping down my cheek.

"Thank you so much. For staying with me. For putting up with someone like me," I said, pushing back to look at him but only a bit so we were still intertwined together.

"Putting up with someone like you? I didn't have to do that," Ikuto said, smiling.

"Eh?"

"Because I love you." He pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened in surprise, but I returned the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck.

It sent sparks through me, but it hurt. It hurt so much.

We separated for a moment, allowing me to speak.

"I love you too," I said, my voice cracking. I burst into tears.

"Sh...sh...it's going to be alright, I promise," Ikuto said, hugging me tight.

"No it's not...it's not going to be alright...without you..." I said through sobs.

"I love you. I love you...I love you..." Ikuto said, tears also falling down his cheeks.

"I'm going to miss you..." I said.

"Same. Let's go," he said, taking my hand.

He lead us to a bench in the middle of the garden, where a beautiful waterfall sat.

"How the heck did they get a waterfall?" I asked, wiping away the tears. Ikuto laughed a bit.

"I don't know," he said. We sat down on the bench.

"Hey, Ikuto...what do you think I should do?" I asked, leaning against his shoulder. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"To tell you the truth...I don't really know," Ikuto said, putting his hand on my pink head. "But first, you should learn how to get food for yourself. Then I'd probably try to find a group of people or at least one person to travel with."

"I see...good advice," I said.

"That's pretty much all I can say. Oh, and one more thing," Ikuto said. "Don't fall in love with any one else."

He kissed me again. I blushed and smiled.

"I won't. You too, alright? Pinkie promise," I said, putting out my pinkie finger. He smiled and took it with his own pinkie.

"Cross my heart, hope to die," Ikuto said.

"And put a needle in my eye," I continued. We shook our pinkies up and down.

"I'll take the needle."

"Eh?"

We laughed together, and I finally felt happy for once. Like life was worth living.

But it wasn't.

**TIME LEAP **

'D-does he always snore when he sleeps?!' I thought.

Ikuto had fallen asleep on my lap. I listened to the relaxing sound of the waterfall mixed with the wind rustling the leaves.

It was so peaceful.

"Yamamoto-san? Are you here?" A woman asked. It was probably the nurse.

"Crap!" I whispered. "I'll see you lat-...Goodbye, Ikuto," I whispered in Ikuto's ear.

I kissed him one last time, then left forever.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"Y-you..." I said. I couldn't help myself.

I ran up and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and stuck his nose in my hair.

"I missed you...I missed you so much..." Ikuto said, his voice cracking.

"Me too..." I said.

"But I can't stay...once again, this is where we say goodbye," Ikuto said. I separated from him.

"What?"

"Goodbye, Amu. I'll always love you."

'No...it can't end here...'

Ikuto started disappearing. He kept moving away from me...and I don't know why.

"Wait! I don't want this to be the end!" I shouted.

But here was already gone.

I fell to the ground and burst into tears.

"Please don't go..." I said. "Don't leave me..please, don't leave me!"

"Amu!" Someone shouted. Someone was shaking my shoulders. Everything was blurry, but I could make out 4 figures above me.

"Big sis!" Another person said.

"Is she waking up?" A boy said.

"Ikuto..." I whispered.

"Amu, can you here me?" Another boy asked.

"Big sis? Are you alright?" One of them said.

Things started taking shape and I could finally see everything.

'Goodbye...'

I gasped and sat up.

Two people hugged me.

"Big sis!"

"Amu!"

I blinked and rubbed my eyes.

"Ami? Rima?" I asked. They smiled and hugged me tighter. "What happened?"

Everything went silent.

"Guys? What's wrong?" I asked, separating from them. Ami looked at the floor. "Nagi! Wait, who's this guy?" I pointed at the man with brown hair and green eyes.

"Oh, let me introduce you. This is Kukai; he's Ikuto co-worker. Kukai, this is Amu, my big sister," Ami said.

"It's nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends," Kukai said, smiling and holding out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," I said, smiling and shaking his hand. "Let's be good friends."

'Good bye, Amu.'

My eyes widened. I jumped out of bed, when a knife of pain shot through me.

I grunted an winced, clutching my chest.

'W-what is this?' I thought.

"Amu!" Rima exclaimed, holding me up and pushing me softly back onto the bed.

"You should rest, Hinamori-san," Nagi said. Rima nudged Nagi with her elbow.

"You're friends; call her Amu!" she said.

"Uh...A-A-Am...u..." Nagi stuttered. I giggled.

"You'll get used to it," I said, smiling. Even if the pain in my chest still lingered.

"Big sis," Ami said. "For now, I think you should just rest. I'll get the nurse, alright?"

"Sure. Thanks," I replied. Ami nodded and ran out the room. "So...um...where's Ikuto?" I asked.

I saw a smirk play on Rima's lips, but it disappeared as soon as it came. I guess she thought it was a bad time.

"I don't know. I haven't actually gotten a chance to visit him," Rima said.

"You had plenty of chances; you were just sitting here the whole time..." Nagi muttered.

"I heard that!" Rima shouted, and hit Nagi in the gut with her elbow. Nagi grunted and clutched his gut.

"Y-your strength is what I l-like about you...Rima..." Nagi said.

I laughed nervously.

"Big sis! Here's the nurse," Ami said, running into the room.

A petite woman stood there with a clipboard in her arm.

She smiled warmly.

"Hello, Hinamori-san. I'm your nurse, Madoko Saede," The nurse said. "Please, call me Saede."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Hinamori Amu, as you already know," I said politely.

"Nice to meet you too. For now, let's just check your vital signs, alright?" Saede asked. I nodded.

**TIME LEAP **

"It seems you're perfectly healthy. Your vital signs are normal. The only thing is to be careful of the wound on your chest. You can leave at the end of the day, only if you are accompanied by someone. You are also welcome to stay for a few more nights," Saede said, smiling reassuringly.

"Thank you," I said, returning the smile.

"Well, I'll leave you alone for now. Please, let me know if you need anything, alright?" Saede said.

"Thank you very much," I said again.

Saede walked out. After a moment, Rima, Nagi, Ami, and Kukai ran in.

"Congratulations!" Rima and Ami said in unison.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Congratulations on being...uh...healthy!" They said.

'It's nice to be with these guys again,' I thought, smiling.

"Hey...um...do you know Ikuto?" Kukai suddenly spoke up.

"Eh? U-um, yeah..." I said.

My mind suddenly flashed back to the dream. What was I thinking? Dreams usually have some sort of meaning, something to do with real life.

So if this what I wanted? Or is this what's going to happen?

"I was wondering...do you want to see him?" Kukai asked. My eyes widened.

"He's...here?" I asked.

"Uh...yeah...he got into...a car accident," Kukai said, looking away.

"H-he...did?" I asked. 'Just like my dream!' I thought. Kukai nodded. "If it's ok, I guess I can go see him..."

"Amu!" The door slammed open. A blue streak blurred passed me. Something embraced me in their arms.

'Blue hair...that deep, husky voice...'

"Ikuto...?" I asked.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" He said, his voice cracking. I was lost for words.

My surroundings disappeared. What was going on? What was this feeling...?

"Me too...I'm glad you're safe," I blurted out before I could stop myself. Tears were already forming.

"Before...about before, I'm so, so sorry," Ikuto said. I could feel tears dropping on my shoulder.

"Why are you crying?" I asked softly.

"I had a dream...I saw you kill yourself," Ikuto said. My eyes widened.

"I saw you kill yourself too..." I said.

"You saw?"

"In a dream."

"Weird."

I laughed a little. I didn't care about the dream about Yamamoto. This was happening now, so I was concentrating on it now.

"Amu...I have to tell you something."

**Rima POV **

Ikuto ran into the room.

"Amu!" He shouted. I could feel myself getting excited. For Amu, of course. And also because the situation was so MOE!

Ikuto embraced Amu.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" he said.

"Let's leave them alone," I whispered. The others nodded and we tiptoed out of the room.

'I hope this patches everything up,' I prayed.

"Good luck, Amu," I smiled.

**Amu POV **

"Amu...I have to tell you something," Ikuto said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Uh...let's sit down for now."

We sat down on the bed. I wiped my tears away and let out a shaky sigh.

"What's up?"

"Um...do you...recognise the name Ikuto Yamamoto?"

My eyes widened, but I didn't show it.

"Yeah...what about him?"

"Have you ever wondered where he went? What happened to him?"

"Yeah...many times..."

"I know what happened to him."

"You...do?" I tried to sound surprised.

"I do, because...I...I-"

"You're him?"

Ikuto's eyes widened.

"I-...How'd you know?"

"I had a dream...a weird one." I thought for a moment.

"I-" Ikuto started.

"I love you," I said, reaching up and pushing my lips against his.

"Wha-" He was able to say before I stopped him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

A warmth spread through, making me want to cry again. Wanting to cry because I was so happy.

How long had I wanted to do this?

How long had I hoped Ikuto would do this?

I was beyond happy in my dream, but that was just...a dream.

This is reality.

We separated for a bit.

"I love you," Ikuto said, embracing me tightly. I returned it and let the tears come out. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just...so happy that you're alright, Yamamoto," I said.

"It's Ikuto," he said, smiling and kissing me again. My tears slid down onto my lips, making it taste salty.

"I love you."

* * *

**Lily: Chiosu, minan.**

**Amu: Stop being Japanese...**

**Ikuto: Yeah, I kinda agree.**

**Lily: Even if it's people in my own mind, they're still mean to me! T-T Anyway, a really...fluffy chapter. I didn't really like it...not much of the plot was in here...I think... _ Ok, my writer's disorder is coming back, I feel like the thing isn't going anywhere! T-T If you have any ideas, that'd be great! :)**

**Amu: Review! **

**Ikuto: Why are you so happy?**

**Amu: ! Uh...um...**

**Ikuto: *laughs mischievously* let's take it to 2nd base... ;)**

**Amu: *blushes* what's second base?**

**Ikuto: It's over there. *points at baseball game***

**Amu: Oi!**

**Ikuto: *laughs mischievously***

**Amu: You! *chases Ikuto***

**Lily: Don't mind them. Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Tokyo Hospital

**Lily: Hey guys! I don't even know the frigging plot anymore! :D T-T**

**Amu: ^_^''**

**Lily: Hope this chapter is a bit better than last chapter. Sorry if I haven't written for this fanfic in a while! I was slacking off...and piano. I tried talking to my parents about quitting piano, but they said NO! T-T WHY?! T-T Piano isn't helping me at all...it's making me really stressed out, and I already have enough to worry about! I'm really busy, and with this I don't even have a real schedule anymore! I just do whatever I have to! It's seriously just...argh!**

**Amu: Piano sounds really bad...**

**Lily: From my point of view. I think it's bad, but others think it's fun and stuff.**

**Amu: Oh, I see...**

**Lily: I can't stand it anymore...If I suicide, you guys won't have a story anymore. Sorry! ^_^**

**Amu: What the hell is with that face you're making? You seem happy!**

**Lily: WHAT? What in the world gave you THAT idea?**

**Amu: -_-**

**Lily: Enjoy! I totally have no idea what the heck I'm going to write, but whatever!**

* * *

**Ikuto POV **

I ripped a bit of toast off the main one and nibbled on it.

I had called the nurse earlier and asked for breakfast, and now I was almost done.

Amu and I had been moved into the same room because the hospital was packed. Why the heck were so many people getting hurt? Well, not like I cared.

Yestereday...thinking about it was awkward. It made my cheeks turn a slight pink. Amu had fallen asleep right after that, but I couldn't fall asleep. Amu's words rang in my head.

"I love you..." is what she said.

Was she really telling me the truth? Or was she just hella drunk? Naw, the hospital doesn't supply alcohol. But wasn't she just saying that to Yamamoto, not me? I get Yamamoto is me, but I've changed. I'm different now. Amu loves the old Yamamoto, or should I say Ikuto Yamamoto. I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi, a totally different person.

I sighed and raked my clean hand through my hair, looking over at Amu. She was sleeping peacefully, her cheeks a peachy colour.

'Kukai had come to visit...' I suddenly remembered. Had anyone else came to visit me? 'Maybe I should ask...'

I pulled out my phone from my pocket and flicked through my contacts. Ok, so I only had a few, like my parents and Kukai, and that's pretty much it.

Kukai and Amu's friends had left yesterday night to sleep. 'I wonder if they're going to come visit again,'

"Ikuto."

I turned my head and looked into Amu's eyes, which were...sideways? She was still lying down on the bed, a nonchalant look on her face. I snapped my phone shut.

"What's up?" I asked, grabbing the rest of the toast and biting on it.

"Where's the toilet?" She asked.

I pointed to the wall adjoined to the wall of the door, where another door was. Amu nodded a thanks and ran into the bathroom, not looking at me. Had she remembered yesterday?

**Amu POV **

I nodded a thanks and ran towards the door, making sure my pink bangs fell in front of my face.

I ran into the bathroom and locked the door, sighing as I did.

"What the hell am I doing?" I whispered to myself.

Well, I did really need to go to the toilet, so I decided to.

After I walked out of the bathroom, I noticed an empty tray on Ikuto's desk. There were breadcrumbs on it and a bowl, I noticed. My stomach grumbled, and I placed a hand over it.

Ikuto seemed to notice, because his lip curled up into a smirk.

"Hungry?" He asked. I blushed and nodded. "I'll go get the nurse."

He ran out the room, leaving me by myself.

I let out a long breath, which I had probably been holding. It was going to be hard to stay in the same room as him. Yesterday...it was...it can only be explained in one word. Awkward. I could tell Ikuto felt nervous as well.

'I'll talk to him about it today...' I promised myself. 'I mean, I had to tell him I didn't really mean it. I was practically half asleep when I said it!'

I sat on the bed and scratched my head. That's when Ikuto came back in with the nurse, who smiled.

I smiled brightly when I noticed her silky, long purple hair which flowed down to her thighs.

"Saede!" I exclaimed.

"It's nice to see you again, Amu," Saede said. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better," I said.

"Let's check your vital signs again," she said, as Ikuto sat down on his bed.

I nodded my head.

After Saede checked my vital signs, she told me I was perfectly healthy, and left to get my breakfast after she heard my stomach grumble.

"Hey..." Ikuto said. I looked over to him, trying to anticipate what he was going to say.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Do you...I-..." Ikuto sighed and raked his hand through his hair. "Never mind."

"Tell me," I said firmly.

"It doesn't matter," Ikuto said.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it doesn't matter."

"Liar. Tell me!" I pleaded, standing up, walking over to him, and sitting down on his bed. I stared into his eyes. "Tell me." I repeated.

Ikuto blushed and looked away.

"I-it doesn't matter," Ikuto said again.

I sighed and moved my face away from his.

"You're so boring," I said. Ikuto's blush grew.

"S-shut up!"

"Were you gonna talk about yesterday?" I blurted out. Realising what I had said, I blushed and shook my head. "I-...don't worry about it," I said, standing up and walking back to my own bed. Luckily, Ikuto didn't say anything else.

**Ikuto POV **

Amu walked back to her own bed and sat down, pulling out her phone. She clicked something, then put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello? Is this Rima?" ... "Hi! It's Amu!" ... "Yeah, I'm feeling better. How are you?" ... "Oh good!" ... "Oh, nothing. I was just bored. Watchya doin?" ... "I'm in the hospital room. I was bored, so I decided to call you," ... "Heh heh sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you," ... "Yeah...Ikuto's here." ... "Eh, Nagi huh? Can I talk to him?" ... "Hey there, Nagi!" ... "Really? Do I seem that excited?" ... "Once again, yes, Ikuto is here." ... "You want to talk to him? Um...sure, I guess. Wait a moment,"

Amu looked over at me and pulled the phone away from my ear.

"I trust you heard the conversation," she said. I nodded, and she passed me the phone. She then picked up a manga called 'Junjou Romantica'.

Someone knocked on the door, and when it was opened, Saede walked in holding a tray. It had a plate with toast and butter on it, a bowl filled with fruit, and a vanilla yoghurt container.

"Thanks!" Amu said, as Saede placed the tray down.

"No problem. Call me if you need me," she said, proceeding to walk out of the room. I brought the phone to my ear.

"Hello, this is Ikuto," I said.

"Hey Ikuto, it's Nagi," he said.

"Hey. How's it going?"

"Not bad how about you? I heard you got hurt pretty bad,"

"Yeah, but I'm ok now. You know, this is the first time I've talked to you alone,"

"Yeah, it's kinda awkward..."

I laughed a bit.

"Yeah...anyway, did you have something specific you wanted to talk about?" I asked. Suddenly, I could practically see the smirk on Nagi's face.

"What happened yesterday?" he asked. My mind flashed back to Amu and the hug and the...kiss...

I felt my cheeks heat up.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know what I mean," Nagi said.

"Nothing really...happened."

"SURE!" Nagi said.

"Shut up!"

Nagi laughed.

"There were definitely sparks between you. Well, I don't think you're gonna say anything, so I'm gonna give the phone to Rima, ok? Just warning you, she's great at this kind of stuff," he said.

"Great at what? Getting people together?" I asked.

"Yep."

I waited for a moment before I heard a voice.

"Hey Ikuto! How's it going?" Rima asked.

"Uh...it's going ok," I replied, taken aback by her cheery mood.

"So how was your little love fest?"

"What?!"

"Yesterday! You guys kissed, didn't you?"

"How'd you know? Were you spying?"

"I didn't know. You just told me,"

"Damn you!"

Rima laughed, while I blushed.

"Who said it first?" She asked.

"Said what?" I asked.

"Who said I love you first, duh!"

I almost dropped the phone. My face was probably extremely red now and I wondered if Amu noticed. I looked over, and she just finished eating her breakfast. She was still reading the manga, I noticed. Her face was red.

'Did she notice?' I wondered again.

"K-k-kya!" She said.

'Kya?!'

"Misaki is so...cute! And Usami is being really jealous this time...aah, but of course! When I turn the page, they're sharing a passionate kiss! KYA! KAWAI!" She said, her facing turning even redder.

'What the heck is she reading?' I wondered.

"You really want to know who said it first?" I asked Rima.

"Yes!" She replied.

"...it was Amu."

"Kya! Cute!"

"What?"

"Don't judge."

"Nobody said I was!"

"Anyway, did you kiss?"

"...yeah."

"Who brought it on?!"

"Huh?"

"Who went in to start the kiss?!"

"A-Amu."

"KYA! You guys are too cute!" Rima laughed.

"W-whatever."

"Kya! Misaki actually never fights back Usami, now that I think about it... It's like the makers try to break the boundaries! The age difference is so big, both of them are...ahem, and it's just too cute!" Amu said.

"Can you wait a moment, Rima?" I asked.

"Eh? Sure. Is Amu reading Junjou Romantica again?" Rima asked.

"How'd you know?"

"I heard her otaku-ness."

"I see..."

I stood up and stealthily walked over to Amu. She was so caught up in her manga that she didn't notice me. I ran up behind her and looked at what she was reading.

There were two anime characters kissing each other.

'Wait...who's the girl? I'm pretty sure it's the smaller of the two,' I thought. 'A romance, huh...'

Amu turned the page, startling me, but Amu still didn't notice me.

There was...a friggin sex scene?!

The characters were breathing heavily, and I could see that they were definitely...close together. My face heated up, but I couldn't look away.

Then she turned the page again, and it looked like the smaller character didn't have any...breasts. In fact, her chest looked like a man!

**(A/N: Haha, I laughed so hard at this! XD ) **

"What the hell are you reading?!" I blurted out.

"Whoa!" Amu shouted. She shut the book, her face red. "W-w-w-w-what?"

"What were you reading?" I asked again, composing myself.

"Yaoi," she said bluntly.

**(A/N: Yaoi in anime is boy x boy. I'd recommend Junjou Romantica or Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi. Hey, don't judge!)**

"Yaoi?!"

"Yeah. Don't judge! Yaoi fans are perfectly normal!" She said.

**(A/N: See? Amu says so too.)**

"O-ok...it just seems...embarrassing..." I said, blushing remembering the two guys kissing. There was no way I would ever do that.

**(A/N: Haha, yeah I can't imagine you doing that either, Ikuto.****)**

"Yeah, it is, but it's cute."

**(A/N: Well said, Amu!)**

"O-ok..."

**(A/N: Yeah Ikuto, just accept it and walk away.)**

I walked away and sat back on my own bed, bringing the phone back to my ear. There was a beeping sound.

'Ack- she hung up! What the heck?'

I sighed and raked my hand through my hair.

"Amu, here," I said, passing her the phone. She took it.

This was way beyond just awkward.

**(A/N: Haha yep!)**

**Amu POV **

I stretched my arms and lay down on the bed. 'I'm so bored!' I thought. 'What should I do? Maybe there's a cafe around here? Or a lounge?' I wondered.

"Hey Ikuto, do you have a map of the hospital?" I asked.

"There should be one outside...it shows you where you are and stuff," he replied.

"I see. Thanks," I said.

"Don't worry about it."

I ran out of the room and went searching for a map of the hospital.

**TIME LEAP **

I sipped on my sweet coffee, waking me up. I had a small square piece of cake sitting in front of me. It was a chocolate mud cake, with strawberries on top.

So what if I just had breakfast? I felt like cake. People always say you have a separate stomach for sweets!

People passed me by and I sat there, fiddling with my pink hair. The cafe I was sitting in had a nice coffee aroma in it, as well as the smell of fresh bread. How comforting.

"I'm so bored..." I muttered to myself. What could I do to make things more exciting?

A waiter walked by, and I decided to take my chance.

"Excuse me!" I called out, making the waiter turn around and walk over to me.

"Hello there, miss. How may I help you?" He asked. He had shiny blonde hair and the most intoxicating scarlet eyes.

"Do you know anything fun to do around here?" I asked.

"Hm...well, there are quite a few places. My shift ends in about twenty minutes, so why don't I show you around?" He asked.

"Sure! Thanks!" I accepted.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Amu Hinamori. How about you?"

"My name is Tadase Hotori. Pleasure to meet you,"

"No, the pleasure is all mine!" I smiled.

He smiled back, then walked away. I finished off the rest of my cake and coffee and checked the clock in the cafe.

The time read: **12****:12**.

'I have to wait until 12:30? That seems like a long time...' I thought, sighing in between the waves of boredom.

"Hey, do you know that girl? She has pink hair!" I heard a girl whisper to the boy next to her. Probably her boyfriend or something.

"No, I don't know her. She probably just dyed her hair. It's no big deal. But I wonder if she's single?" The boy replied. The girl whacked his head.

"You have me! Don't go cheating on me, especially when I'm still here!" she said.

"Sorry, sorry. I wasn't going to, she just seems seriously bored and not only that, but seriously borING," the boy said. The girl nodded in agreement.

When they glanced over at me, I took my chance and shot them a glare. They looked away and muttered some other things.

Suddenly, Tadase appeared next to me.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Tadase! You're out early," I said, noticing the other couple from before uttering more things. I could just hear them.

"That must be her boyfriend or something," the boy said.

"You think?" The girl asked.

"Who else would it be?" he asked.

"I guess you're right," she replied, and they walked off.

"That kind of hurt my feelings," Tadase said. I laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. So, are you gonna take me on a tour around the hospital?" I asked.

"Yep! Believe it or not, this hospital is really big. They have tons of stuff here-cafes, lounges, movie rooms. Where do you want to go first?"

"I don't know...you decide."

"You already went to a cafe, so let's check out the movie room. I heard a really good movie is playing!"

"Awesome!"

'This'll make me less bored,' I thought, smiling.

**TIME LEAP **

I laughed along with Tadase. Along the way-and I have no idea when-we had started to hold hands. It made me blush thinking about it, but I accepted it. But for some reason, I felt like I was forgetting something.

"Where do you want to go now?" Tadase asked.

"Hm...we just had lunch, so why don't we go to a lounge and just...talk? I haven't gotten a chance to really actually talk to you," I said.

"Sure! There are quite a few lounges around here, though," Tadase said, looking at the map we had grabbed somewhere. Tadase suddenly gasped. "I know a place where we can talk! Nobody will be able to bother us," he said.

"Really? Where is it?" I asked.

"High. Really...really high," Tadase replied. I gulped. Tadase started running.

"Tadase?!"

"Let's go!" He said, his blonde hair whipping around. Though I was surprised, I was smiling. But that feeling of forgetfulness didn't go away. What the heck had I forgotten?

**TIME LEAP **

We ran up the last flight of stairs. I was breathless, but Tadase was just laughing. He was really energetic, which seemed to push me on. A pair of doors were at the top.

"We there yet?" I asked, panting in between each word.

"Yep! Get ready," Tadase said, putting his hand on the door knob in front of us. He was still holding onto my hand, I noticed.

He slowly opened the door, and I was blinded with light. It seemed to be the sun.

"Ta da!" Tadase exclaimed, putting his arm out towards the roof of the hospital.

"Th-this is-!" I started.

'No way...' I thought.

"Haha, surprised? Never thought there'd be a garden on the roof, did you?" Tadase said. But that wasn't what I was thinking about.

"Tadase. Where are we?" I asked firmly.

"Pardon?"

"What hospital are we at?" I turned to face him.

"This is Tokyo Hospital,"

I bit my lip to stop myself from gasping, or maybe even crying. All this emotion surged back to me. What was happening?

"Tadase...I'm really, really sorry, but I remember I had something really important to do! I'll talk to you later, ok?" I asked, already getting ready to run.

"Eh? Um sure. You can find me at the cafe, ok?" He said.

"Sure! Thanks, and sorry!" I said, running down the stairs. Tadase smiled, but his eyes said otherwise. I felt guilty for leaving him, really guilty, but I remembered what I had forgotten.

I had forgotten Ikuto.

**Ikuto POV **

She had been gone for a long time. Way too long.

'Where are you, Amu?!' I wondered. She had been gone for more than 5 hours now. She can't have taken that long just to tour the hospital, right?

The sun was setting outside, and I wondered why there was this weird feeling in me-like I was forgetting something that happened long ago.

Suddenly, the door burst open-and there stood a panting Amu.

**Amu POV **

I slammed open the door, where Ikuto looked up at me with a surprised expression.

"Amu?" He asked.

"Ikuto!" I exclaimed.

"Uh...waz up?" He asked.

**(A/N: Maybe this is a bad time, but haha laughed so hard at this too! XD) **

I had ditched Tadase, a great guy, and ran back to the room like my life depended on it. hen I slammed the door open, and called Ikuto's name. I did all this, yet why was nothing else coming out of my mouth?

"..." I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. My voice wasn't working. Why?! Why can't I speak?!

What was I going to say? What had I remembered that was so important that I needed to run all the way here?

What was so important that I ditched Tadase and left him up there at the roof top garden?

I gasped.

The roof top garden!

"Ikuto!" I was able to say. His attention was still to me, practically asking me to spit it out. "Do you know what hospital we're at?" I asked, already getting excited. (What's wrong with me?)

"Uh...no... Why?" Ikuto asked.

"We're at Tokyo Hospital!" I exclaimed. Ikuto just blinked at me.

"Pardon?" he said. I mentally slapped myself. Of course he wouldn't remember! I put my hopes too high!

"I-it's nothing, really..." I said, my voice getting softer.

"Amu?"

I made sure my bangs fell over my face, making it easier to stop myself from crying.

'What the hell am I doing? Of course Ikuto wouldn't remember. I put my hopes too high. Much too high. I couldn't just expect him to remember because I had remembered. I'm being stupid...' I thought.

"Amu?" Ikuto repeated. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing..." I whispered.

"It can't be nothing. I know you well enough to remember you hide your face when you want to cry, and you make your voice quieter. What's wrong?" he said.

"None of your biz," I said a bit too harshly.

**(A/N: Again, bad timing, but I just made her say biz cause I thought it was cute. ;9) **

"Amu..." Ikuto said.

"Please...just forget about it..." I said.

"...fine," he said.

**Ikuto POV **

'What's wrong with her? Did I do something wrong? If so, should I apologize? Argh, but I dont know if I did anything wrong, so it might sound weird if I apologize...' I thought.

"Tokyo Hospital..." I muttered under my breath. Amu didn't seem to notice, which I didn't know if it was good or bad.

That feeling like I was forgetting something came back, tugging at me. Like it was telling me to...go to the roof?

"Hey Amu, I'll be right back. Stay here, alright?" I asked. She didn't answer, but I didn't really wait for an answer anyway.

I ran out the hospital room towards the roof.

'What am I forgetting?'

**Amu POV **

Once Ikuto left the room, I sighed and plopped down onto the bed.

'What's he doing?' I wondered. I sighed once again and rolled to my side, wondering why I had thought he would remember.

After a few minutes of just lying there, I was finally drifting to sleep when the door burst open.

"Amu!" Ikuto exclaimed. I jolted upright and tilted my head sideways.

"What's up?" I asked.

He smiled at me.

"What...?" I asked again.

He ran up to me, making me stand up in surprise...

Then enveloped me in a hug.

* * *

**Lily: Yay! A long-ish chapter!**

**Amu: Ikuto is being weird! I betcha perverted thoughts are going through his mind!  
**

**Ikuto: I can hear you, you know.**

**Lily & Amu: GAH! THE PERVERT APPEARED!**

**Ikuto: *eye is twitching***

**Lily & Amu: Oops...heh...heh...**

**Ikuto: *smiles, but eyes say otherwise* Review! **

**Lily & Amu: *GULP!***

**Ikuto: Let's have some fun.**

**Lily & Amu: AGH! HELP US!**

**DUN DUN DUUUN!**


End file.
